Demons Within
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Holly Harvelle is living with her sister Jo, after leaving their mom to live a life of their own. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright guys, as promised, I've put another Harvelle sister fic. Honestly, I don't know where I'll go with this, but hopefully you guys like it…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost a year now, since both Jo and Holly had left the roadhouse. Of course once in a while they sent a postcard to their mother, Ellen Harvelle to tell them that they were all right.

Now living in an apartment that was pretty decent in Duluth Minnesota, with their German Shepherd, Roscoe. They got him from a pound about 2 months ago, because Holly had been begging for a dog and she had never gotten one when they were younger, of course he was an excellent dog against intruders and sometimes they would bring him on their "trips".

Recently, they haven't found anything worth investigating. So they've devoted most of their time to working and saving up money. Both of them were working at "Dark Hills Diner", as bartenders and as waitresses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day:

It was almost 11 at night and they had both just gotten off work, finally arriving at their apartment they opened the door to find Roscoe waiting right by the door. He jumped onto Holly, knocking her over, like he did every night.

"Jesus boy, calm down." She mumbled as he licked her face, Jo rolled her eyes playfully before walking over to the answering machine to see if there were any new messages.

Of course there weren't, who would call them except for their boss and maybe a friend or two they had met here.

Holly had meanwhile taking off her jacket and had gone over to the fridge, starving by now. She silently thought of Sam everyday, missing him, wanting to see him again. She had dreams about him a lot, about them together. Her mind wandered as Jo walked over towards her sister, who was just standing with the fridge door opened. Tapping her on the shoulder she turned around, "What?" Holly asked

"Leave that open any longer and we'll soon have a nice place for penguins to live." She said sarcastically.

Holly rolled her eyes before taking out some left over Chinese food, closing the door with her foot she went over to the couch, which of course was occupied by Roscoe. Sitting down she turned the TV on and used the small table as a footrest. Opening the container of food she began to eat as she flipped through the channels, nothing interesting on, of course. What would be at almost midnight? She made a face as a commercial for Girls Gone Wild came on and quickly changed it. Jo soon joined her, taking her fork she ate some of Holly's dinner, which she didn't really mind.

"I forgot, do we have work tomorrow?" Holly asked, Jo shook her head no, her mouth full of food.

"Okay…" Holly said trailing off as she noticed almost all of her food was gone, looking over at Jo; her cheeks were puffed out slightly. "Pig." Holly mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Holly woke up at around 9, Jo was still in bed. Going into the kitchen Roscoe was standing by the door, when Holly looked over at him, he pawed the door before his tail began to go, not breaking eye contact with her. Rolling her eyes she told him to hold on and she changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail she grabbed his leash. Leaving a note for Jo that she'd be back in a bit she left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the side of the road, Holly walked with Roscoe, who walked on her left side. It was chilly outside and wondered why anyone in his or her right mind would be walking around willingly. Not paying attention to her surroundings she was busy thinking of Sam, again. Roscoe began to bark, his bark was deep and she knew it was a protective bark. Coming out of her thoughts she realized that she was not alone anymore, there 5 feet in front of her stood someone she hadn't expected to see, ever again.

"Sam?" She asked quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know. Why did I leave it there?! Well I wanted to see what you guys think before I continue. So please review!

**Tomwillisrulz: Thanks Dan for giving me your opinions and taking the time to read this! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter. Not too much to say other then, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked over to her with a smile before he stepped out into the middle of the street, Holly's brows furrowed as Roscoe continued to bark.

"Sam, look o…" Before she could finish her sentence Sam was hit by a car, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up she let out a gasp before she realized it was just a dream, looking over at Jo she was still asleep.

Sure she had dreams, but nothing like this. Now she was worried about him, even though Jo didn't know it, she still cared for Sam a lot.

Roscoe was at the foot of her bed, still asleep as well. Looking over at her alarm clock it was almost 10 in the morning. Deciding to take a shower and then make breakfast she kicked the covers off of her and got ready for the day.

After taking her shower and eating Holly sat in front of the TV, flipping through the channels again, in hopes of finding something supernatural.

Jo stumbled out of the bedroom, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled.

"Morning." Holly said not taking her eyes off the news, Jo mumbled a "morning" before going over to the fridge.

"We need to go shopping soon." Jo grumbled, obviously not a morning person.

"Lets go later then." Holly suggested. Grabbing a bowl, Jo poured a Trix into it before adding milk. Holly couldn't resist,

"Silly rabbits, trix are for kids."

Jo laughed sarcastically before eating her cereal, Holly smirked before turning back towards the TV.

"And in other news, two men have gone missing. Daniel Patterson and Rupert Jonathon were last seen going to Duluth International Airport to pick up a couple of friends, that was five days ago and only their car has been found. This is not the first time this has happened, the same thing happened ironically last year with two males, also on their way to D.I.A. If anyone has any information please call…." Holly turned off the TV and turned towards Jo,

"That sounds a little suspicious." Holly said, Jo hadn't been paying attention.

"What does?"

"Well, two guys have gone missing and apparently the same thing happened last year. Sounds pretty suspicious if you ask me." Holly said while walking over to the small kitchen table and taking a seat across from her sister.

"Maybe we should check it out." Jo said Holly rolled her eyes.

"That was basically my point."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Jo and Holly were at the local grocery store, the gossip of the hour seemed to be about the two missing men. It was actually starting to bother Holly, because she was itching to get started on researching.

Walking down to the frozen isle Holly threw a few boxes of frozen dinners into the cart as Jo kept walking,

"I wrote to mom the other day." Jo said as they turned the corner to the next isle.

"Really?" Holly asked, she did miss her mom, but she felt it was better not to have her mom on her tail all the time.

"Yeah, told her about Roscoe and our job. Of course I left out what the name of it was, wouldn't want her to just drop by one day." Jo said before opening the door to get a gallon of milk.

"Do you miss her?" Holly asked, Jo looked over to her before shrugging.

"Well, yeah, but…I don't know, it kind of feels less stressful, ya know?"

Holly nodded before they walked up to the check out counter, Jo was putting the items on the conveyor belt as Holly leaned against the cart staring out the large windows.

It was then that she noticed a very familiar car parked in the parking lot, a '67 impala.

"No…It couldn't be." Holly thought to herself, even though her heart began to pound in her chest. For all she knew, they could be in the store right now.

She couldn't help but look around as her mind raced with a million thoughts, Jo brought her out of her thoughts as she told her they were going.

Eyes still looking out the window she followed Jo outside, she wanted to stay there and see if it was the Winchester boys that owned that car, but Jo told her to hurry up or she'd leave her standing there in the freezing cold.

Loading the car it seemed that Jo hadn't noticed the impala, getting into the passengers side and they drove back to the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at their apartment Holly had begun to research the nearby airport on her laptop, while Jo put the food away.

Jotting down some notes along the way she seemed to have forgotten all about the impala she had seen at the grocery store.

"Hey, Jo, come here." Holly said, after finding something interesting. Jo had just finished putting the groceries away and walked over to the table, where she was sitting.

"This hasn't happened twice, but every year on the same day. It always seems to be males that go missing, and never return."

Holly looked up to Jo,

"Let's go check it out then." Jo said and Holly nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they left Roscoe at home while they went out to check the airport, parking their car along side the road they got out. Jo had her father's knife while Holly had a gun, covered by her coat, in a holster.

The night air felt good after being in the stuffy apartment all day, researching. Looking around Holly seemed drawn to the nearby woods, walking across the surprisingly empty road Jo followed in suite.

"Why are we going down here?" Jo asked, Holly turned towards her before they stopped in their tracks. Hearing the snapping of twigs and what sounded like footsteps, they were hardly in the woods yet. Staying still they listened intently, Holly reached for her gun as she moved her flashlight around, trying to see if it was just an animal, or something more.

Hearing the footsteps again she took out her gun and cocked it, she had the feeling that it wasn't a woodland creature. Jo moved closer towards her sister as she took out her knife, they began to move backwards before they heard the sounds of feet from behind them. Turning around, Holly was a little panicked and she could tell Jo was as well.

Holly continued to move backwards before she tripped over a root of one of the many trees, wincing slightly as she felt her ankle twist slightly she hoped it wasn't broken. Hearing the footsteps getting closer she slowly got up, hobbling slightly she turned around and let out a gasp of surprise to see that Sam was holding a gun out.

Slowly he put it down as a shocked yet relieved expression came to his face. At this point both of them seemed speechless.

"Sammy?!" Dean called out from a distance, Jo turned around at the sound of Dean's voice to see Sam standing in front of Holly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Jo asked as Dean caught up to where Sam was, they all seemed to be shocked at this point.

"I could ask the same question." Dean muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, that's it for now. Please Review!

Tomwillisrulz: Hopefully you liked this chapter, yeah the penguin part was swell, wasn't it? Kidding, anyways. Thanks for the review!

**Magzzamae18: Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for your review!**

**b3lla: I'm glad you liked it! I was afraid people wouldn't like how I started out. As for the sister's hunting skills, they still need a lot work but have improved.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like a week. I apologize for that; I got stuck on what to write. However, thanks to Dan I've finally got past writers block, which by the way, I hate with a passion! Then again…who actually enjoys it? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I'm working on another story, it's going to be a Weechester story, so keep an eye out for it. I'm not sure if it'll just be a one-shot or cut down into chapters yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly continued to stare at Sam, not sure if this was real or not. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was racing, she had forgotten all about the pain in her ankle from tripping and twisting it as she kept her eyes locked with Sam's.

"_We're_ on a hunt." Dean said after Jo asked a second time what they were doing,

"Well so are we." Jo said before walking closer towards her sister, she hadn't seen her fall but she noticed her ankle off the ground.

"What happened?" Jo asked her, Holly slowly looked away from Sam to look at her older sister.

"It's nothing, I just tripped." Holly said stubbornly.

"Well this is awkward." Dean mumbled, before receiving a hard knock in the ribs from his brother. Letting out a grunt of pain Dean looked up at his younger brother, who gave him a look to shut up.

"What are you guys hunting?" Holly asked, mostly directing her question to Sam.

"A spirit who takes men and kills them." Sam said, eyes directly on hers.

"So are we." Holly said in a quiet tone.

"So what, are you guys the bait now?" Jo asked, Dean looked to her but said nothing.

"Come on let's go home." Jo said after a minute, Holly hadn't taken her eyes off of Sam until now.

"What, why?" Holly asked, Jo gave her a look and she knew exactly the reason, she still cared for Dean and liked him, but it hurt to see him right now.

"Oh, right…We got a thing to do…" Holly was a very bad liar, both Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow at her fib.

"What kind of thing?" Dean asked,

"The thing that…."Holly trailed off when she heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance, it seemed the others did too. Turning around Holly was glad that her ankle wasn't really bothering her anymore.

Jo gave her younger sister the signal to take the left side, taking her gun out of her holster she held it upright. Holly could've sworn she saw something out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned to the right, hearing something from behind her she bit her lip before she turned around only to go flying backwards, dropping her gun in the process.

"Hol…" Jo was cut off as she too was thrown backwards, her head bouncing off the back of a tree.

Dean and Sam however had gone on the other side, not seeing both Harvelle sisters being knocked out.

Hearing what sounded like a girl screaming in the distance they both turned towards it, not seeing anything they moved towards it, gun raised at arms length they made there way towards where Jo and Holly were.

Sam's flashlight moved downwards until he saw Holly sprawled across the woods floor, "Dean." He said, his voice somewhat shaky. His older brother turned around and saw Sam bent down next to Holly,

"Jo?!" Dean called out, it echoed but he got no response from the older Harvelle sister.

Moving his flashlight back and forth as he moved faster he noticed a body slumped against a tree, shining his flashlight on it, it was not Jo. It was a girl with dark brown hair, just past her shoulders, and she had a knife wound right through her stomach. He then turned to look at her and that's when he knew, she was no longer a live, her body flickered before she disappeared.

"Shit." Dean mumbled as he moved his flashlight around, trying to find the spirit.

His light landed on Jo, who was unconscious as well. Putting his gun back in his holster he kneeled down next to her, supporting the back of her head he called out her name softly.

"Jo?" When she didn't respond he picked her up, her head leaning back off his arm limply.

He soon walked back to his brother, who had Holly in his arm, who was eerily in the same position as her older sister.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Sam now wish he had done more research before they went out here, but Dean was just itching to get on a hunt, it had been quiet a while and he was desperate.

"I don't know Sammy, but it obviously didn't like the girls being out here." Dean muttered as he looked down at Jo.

"Well, let's bring them back to the hotel, it's not safe out here." Sam said, holding Holly closer to him, he had thought about her a lot and wasn't just about to have her get more hurt than she was right now.

Dean silently agreed as he led the way out into the clearing, protectively holding Jo in his arms. He tried to figure out how to put two unconscious girls in the back of the car and wasn't the least bit surprised when Sam said he'd hold Holly in the front with him. Nodding he laid Jo in the back seat before opening the door for Sam, holding the younger sister close to him he closed the door once he was in and Dean rounded the car.

Once the car started he made his way back to the cheap hotel they were staying at, luckily the spirit hadn't tried to come after them again and they soon got back to their hotel. Carrying Jo inside after opening the door they both put the sisters on the beds, both of them staring at either one of them.

Dean didn't dare tell how beautiful he thought Jo was, he hadn't even told his own brother, who was looking at Holly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Holly started to move around, a small groan of pain escaping her lips before she opened her eyes. Her vision cleared after a minute and realized she was staring up at a ceiling, her brows scrunched together when she realized that she wasn't in her house anymore.

"Jo?" Holly asked, quite confused at the moment. She heard footsteps and soon saw Sam standing over her,

"Hey." He said in a soft tone, she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"So it wasn't just a dream." She thought to herself, "He's actually here…"

"Where's Jo?" She asked him, the back of her head was killing her and she didn't remember how she got into what looked like a hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, that's all for now. I hope you guys liked it. As always, please review!

B3lla: Yeah, I'm not about to have the brother's get into an accident, or the sisters. At least…not right now. (Evil laugh)

Tomwillisrulz: I'm glad you find this so funny, Danielle. (Glare) No just kidding, yeah I enjoy writing the sarcastic remarks. Sorry for taking so long to update, by the way…Where've ya been? We haven't seemed to IM in almost a week. (Is going crazy from not talking to ya).

Magzzamae18: Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! (Giggles)

P3karen: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, hey guys. Sorry for not updating for like a week? I actually lost count of how long it's been. I've just been too lazy to write, and got stuck on some parts. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Jo had awoken, the same expression Holly had was present on her face. Sam was sitting on the bed, while he cleaned the blood off the wound on the back of Holly's head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Holly practically shouted as Sam cleaned it off with alcohol.

"Sorry." Sam said in a gentle voice, trying to be as careful as he could he brushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

Sam had butterflies fluttering around his stomach; there she was sitting on a bed, even though it wasn't the best of reasons. It was still nice to see her again he had really missed her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jo asked, her head pounding. Holly looked up as best she could, Sam was still patching her up.

"Apparently we were knocked out." Holly still didn't remember how it had happened, Jo started to remember though.

Jo sat up, wincing a little as she did. Dean had gone out once he had bought Jo in, getting dinner for them.

Sam told Holly that he was finished,

"Thank god." She muttered, looking up at her older sister fully she noticed that she looked paler than usual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Dean arrived back at the hotel, a bag of hamburgers in one hand as the other held a cup holder that had four cups in soda in the other.

Jo and Holly were sitting on Sam's bed talking with him about what they think is going on. When they heard the door open they all turned to look at Dean,

"Well look who's finally awake." Dean said teasingly, Jo and Holly both rolled their eyes.

After eating Dean describing what he had seen, the Harvelle sisters wanted to go home, when they realized their car was back by the airport.

"We left our car at the airport, so which one of you will take us back there?" Jo asked with a somewhat amused grin.

"You guys can stay the night." Sam said quickly, looking at Holly as he said it.

Surprised by Sam's sudden response to that, Dean looked to his brother with a somewhat shocked look.

Jo looked over to Holly, who had her eyes on Sam's before she looked to her sister.

Deciding to take up on their offer, they both agreed that Holly and Jo would share a bed. However, the same could not be said for the Winchester. Unless absolutely necessary, they never slept in the same bed, and tonight was no exception.

All of them were exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, so since the last time there was only one bed and Sam took the chair. It was Dean's turn this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Holly found herself awake again, Dean had been snoring and she made a mental reminder to kick his butt in the morning for that.

Turning onto her stomach as she tried to find a comfortable position she looked over to Sam. She almost had a heart attack when she noticed that he was awake, and looking at her.

"Jesus, Sam." She whispered in surprise, she heard him stifle a small laugh.

"Can't sleep?" Holly asked him in a hushed tone, she saw him nod.

Turning around to find a clock she heard Sam reach onto the small night table, seeing that he was holding his phone out for her to look at the time she was surprised to see that it was already 4 in the morning.

Looking over at Jo to make sure she was really asleep, she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake her older sister up in the process.

Sam noticed her moving towards the door and quickly got up, "Where are you going?"

Holly looked over to him, "Going to sit outside." She said in response with a simple shrug, it was something she liked to do when she couldn't sleep.

Opening the door she was the least bit surprised when he followed her out the door, and quietly closed the door behind him. It was cold out tonight, but then again it was already December.

Holly took a seat on one of the cheap plastic chairs that were next to the motel door, and Sam sat in the other one. Chewing on her bottom lip, Holly looked over to Sam after a minute. Noticing him looking ahead as a few cars passed here and there before he turned to look at her. As if playing a childish game she looked away from him before he could fully look at her, Sam took the hint and looked ahead again.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Holly looked to him,

"I…" She stopped when he looked over at her,

"What?" Sam asked Holly

"Never mind."

"No, seriously. What is it?"

"I've missed you, Sam." Holly said in a quiet tone, but he had heard her.

"I've missed you too." Sam said after a minute, Holly felt a smile come to her face but did everything to stop it.

Looking to her, Sam wasn't sure what else to say.

"I don't think Jo is too happy to see Dean." Holly said, using her sister as a topic to talk about.

Sam turn to look at her, brows furrowed slightly in question. "Why?"

"Hello, she's still upset about you know…." Holly said hinting about how John had killed their father.

"Oh…" Sam said thinking he was going to get lectured, and was actually quite surprised by what she said next.

"It's not your fault, I never thought it was either of yours."

"You didn't?"

Holly shook her head as she looked out towards the parking lot before looking down at her hands.

"It's just hard ya know?" She asked, and even though it was dark out, Sam could see the tears welling up in her eyes from the light of the moon.

"I know." Sam said quietly, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he fought back his own emotions.

Holly looked over at him briefly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks before she turned away when she heard the door open.

"What are you two doing out here?" She heard Dean ask, as she wiped away the tears desperately.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam said before she looked over at him and nodded.

Dean eyed the both of them before sighing tiredly and closing the door, assumingly going back to sleep.

Holly looked over at Sam as she chewed on her nails, which was a habit of hers.

"Do you want to go out?" Holly asked, not realizing how that sounded.

"What?" Sam asked dumbfounded and seemingly shocked,

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Holly repeated.

"Oh…Uh yeah, sure." Sam said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Will Dean let you borrow his car?" Holly asked

"I know there is a small diner just down the road." Sam said, Holly nodded and stood up as well as Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting across from each other, Holly was eating a muffin and sipping her coffee, it seemed for once Sam wasn't that hungry.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked after 5 minutes of awkward silence.

Sam looked up at her, brows scrunched together slightly.

"Nothing, why?"

"You've just been quiet is all." Holly said

"I'm just tired." Sam lied, but Holly seemed to believe him.

"You want to go back now?" She asked him after a few minutes, he nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back got back to the motel, both Jo and Dean were out like a light.

"Night Sam." Holly whispered once they were both back in their beds,

"Night." Sam said before they both went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.

**P3karen: Thanks for the review!**

**Jacobsh47: Glad you like it. **

**Sammyluvr83: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for your review.**

**Tomwillisrulz: Dan…You babble way too much, but that's alright, I loves ya! Anywho, sorry taking so long to update, but you already read this for the most part. Thanks for the review!**

**Magzzmae18: Thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sairahiniel: Hehe, glad you like this. I updated, son. Sorry, couldn't resist.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right, hey guys. Not much to say today, so I'll keep my babbling to a bare minimum. Just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza and late Happy Chanukah! So hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning both Harvelle sisters oddly woke up at the same time, looking around they noticed Dean and Sam were both awake and talking rather quietly.

"Ah look who's awake, morning princess." Dean said sarcastically to Jo, who rolled her eyes.

"So which one of you fellas are going to give us a ride back to the airport?" When they gave her an odd look she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"So we can get our damn car." Jo said, not in a good mood this morning, but then again she never was when she first got up.

"Guess I'll take ya." Dean muttered as they both got out of bed,

"I'll go too." Sam said quickly, making them all look at him.

"Might as well see if we can find anything while we're there." He added.

When both Holly and Jo went outside to wait for them, Dean turned to look at Sam.

"You're really falling for her, aren't you?" Dean asked somewhat amused.

"What?" Sam asked playing dumb.

Dean just rolled his eyes in response before walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived there, they didn't see their car.

"Oh hell no, we parked it right here." Jo said as she slammed Dean's door closed.

"Hey!" Dean scolded, but Jo just ignored it.

"You don't think…someone came and took the car do you?" Holly asked Jo turned to look at her with such a glare.

"Wait…What's that?" Sam asked, pointing towards the woods.

Going over there they saw their car, which seemed to have rolled into the woods somehow.

"Okay, that's just weird. No scratches or anything." Holly said after investigating it.

"Come on let's get this thing out of here." Jo said, now feeling a little happier than before.

Getting the car out of the woods, Jo told Holly to get in.

"Wait." She said to her older sister before turning to the Winchester boys.

"Maybe you two could come back to our apartment…I mean we're both investigating this, why not collaborate on what we've found." Holly suggested.

"We left all of our stuff back at our room." Dean said,

"So then go get it."

"Alright fine, where do you guys live?" Dean asked after a minute. Writing down the address she handed the piece of paper to them.

"See you guys soon." Holly said before getting into the car, trying to hide the smile from Jo.

"What's going on?" Jo asked, having not heard Holly speaking because the windows were up.

"They're coming over in a few, so we can discuss what we think is going on." Holly said as they began to drive off in the direction of their apartment.

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked, still not on that good of terms with either of them, especially Dean.

"No." Holly said simply as she leaned her head against the window.

She heard her older sister sigh in anger before she turned on the radio,

"Why are you still mad at them?" Holly asked after three minutes of silence, except for the music playing.

"I'm not." Jo muttered eyes glued to the road.

"Oh come on, you so are." Holly said somewhat teasingly,

"Hol…Drop it." Jo said in a stern tone, Holly stayed silent the rest of the way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived home, Holly was the first one to be in the door. She had heard Roscoe growling when she turned the doorknob, but his attitude quickly changed once he saw that it was just Holly and Jo.

"Hey boy." Holly said with a smile as she bent down to pet her German shepherd, his tail wagging as he began to lick her face.

After feeding him she noticed the time, they had been home for ten minutes, which meant that they'd be here any minute.

"I'm taking a shower!" Holly shouted as she ran into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

Coming back out ten minutes later dressed, Holly walked into the living room to see Jo sitting on the couch, looking at something on her laptop.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Roscoe's deep bark filled the room as he jumped off the couch. Jo looked over at the door then Holly, watching her younger sister open the door after telling Roscoe to sit.

"Hey." Holly said quietly, seeing Sam and Dean at their door. Roscoe had his ears alert as he watched Sam and Dean enter their apartment, moving back as Holly did.

"You guys got a dog?" Dean asked in a tone that Holly couldn't identify.

"Yeah." Holly simply said with a shrug, an amused smirk came to Dean's face.

"I see."

Holly just stared at him briefly before closing the door, before walking over into the living room. They followed behind her, Roscoe keeping a close eye on the two strangers as he walked by Holly's side protectively.

"So, I think I just found out the name of the girl who you said you saw last night, Dean." Jo said after they all got settled down, the brothers sitting across from them in two chairs.

They looked over at her, including Holly, in curiosity.

"Amanda Lang." Jo said looking up at them,

"Does it say how she died?" Dean asked leaning back in the chair he was sat in.

Jo scrolled down on the page,

"Yeah, apparently she was waiting in the airport, waiting to board her plane, when she found out due to heavy snow her flight was canceled. So she went onto the road, hoping to hitch a ride back to her house, when two young guys asked where she was heading. When she got into the car, she was stabbed the driver." Jo said, a frown forming on her features.

"When did this happen?" Dean asked her, and Jo looked around for a date.

"December 19th, 1969." She said looking up at Dean.

Holly who had been quietly petting Roscoe spoke up,

"I think we should go check it out again tonight." After she said that they all looked at her,

"I don't think you girls should go in there again, look at what happened to you two last night." Dean said, making both blondes scoff.

"The only reason she did that was so she could get to you two." Holly said, making Dean laugh sarcastically.

However, when he didn't say anything in response, Holly and Jo both smirked.

"We need to come up with a plan." Sam said after a moment of silence, Holly nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting their plan together, it was one in the afternoon. Dean had decided to see if he could find any more information, for eyewitnesses on the missing guys. While Jo went to work, which left Holly and Sam alone.

Both of them were sitting on the couch, watching TV and once in a while passing glances at each other.

"So…" Sam said awkwardly, Holly looked over at him before looking back at the television screen.

"Yeah." Holly said before biting her fingernails.

Sam looked around the apartment, trying to figure out something to say, to break this awkward silence.

"So, how come you're not at work?" Sam asked her, glad that he found something to say to her.

"I have off today." Holly said simply, he nodded before looking back at the television screen.

Sighing in frustration Holly finally turned off the TV, which made Sam look at her.

"Sam…I know you've been thinking the same thing that I have, ever since we saw each other again." Holly said as she turned to look at him.

"What's that?" Sam asked, playing dumb.

"About that kiss…." Holly trailed off, her cheeks going red.

"Oh, right."

Holly looked away again, not sure what to say anymore. It felt good to at least try and talk about it with him.

Out of nowhere she felt his finger under her chin, making her turn her head to look at him. Her breath got caught in her throat as he leaned towards her, his eyes closing as he did. Holly's mind began to race as he continued to move forward in attempt to kiss her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooh, what's going to happen?! I know why did I leave it there?! I bet that's what you were thinking, wasn't it? Well…because I can! (Evil laugh) I'll probably update tomorrow, if I get more than one review. I hope I'm not going too fast into the relationship. Anyway, review!

Tomwillisrulz: It's a miracle that it rained there! Yeah, sorry I didn't update for a while. I feel bad for not doing so. Thanks for helping me decide how to end this chapter. True, I guess they would be boring. I do love your babbling. Thanks for the review!

p3karen: Hehe glad you liked it! Yeah I think they're cute too. Hopefully you liked the ending. Thanks for your review!

b3lla: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry about the grammatical errors, hopefully I don't have any in this chapter. I'll admit my grammar needs major improvement. Thanks for your review!

magzzmae18: Well I'm guessing you liked the chapter, considering you couldn't wait to see more. So hopefully you liked this chapter! Thanks for you review!

Sammyluvr83: Thanks for your review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update 2 days ago…I was watching Smallville since I got a few DVDs hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as his lips touched hers she quickly kissed him back, arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him closer to her. Holly had butterflies in her stomach as she kissed Sam, she had wanted to do this for so long.

Pulling away after a moment, both of them breathing heavily she opened her eyes to look at him. A smile planted on her face, and his as well. The phone brought them back to reality as Holly quickly went to answer it, Sam's eyes on her as she walked across the room to get it.

"Hello?" She asked after clearing her throat,

"_Hol? It's me Jo. Listen…the boss is making me stay an extra hour, so I won't be home till 8._" Jo said with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, okay. Well I thought we were leaving at 7:00?" Holly said, upset because they had put this plan together, even though it wasn't really Jo's fault.

"_I know, but you know if I leave earlier I'll get fired._"

Holly sighed as she looked over to Sam, a confused look on his face. Waving a hand at him dismissively she turned her back to him.

"Alright, well we'll just have to wait for you then."

"_No…You guys go._"

"What? Why would we go without you? We can wait ya know."

"_Holly I'm telling you, go. I'll get there as soon as possible, call me if anything happens._" Before Holly could even respond, Jo had hung up.

Hanging up the phone she looked back over at Sam, before walking back over to the couch and taking a seat next to him.

"Well, Jo has to work late. So it looks like it's just us three."

At that moment Dean walked through the door, dressed in a suite and tie, much like someone who worked for the police.

"Did you get anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. I got this hot chicks phone number." Dean said with a cocky smile, Holly and Sam both rolled their eyes.

"Besides that, Dean." Holly said to Dean, who still had a cocky smile on his face.

"Nope, no one saw anything." He said as he loosened his tie, Sam leaned back into the couch, hands over his face as he sighed in frustration.

"Oh, Jo called before. She has to work overtime, so it's just us three. She said she'd get there as soon as she can." Holly explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 7 by the time they left Holly was sitting in the back by herself. Glancing out the window as Metallica sounded through the speakers, she brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she looked over at Sam. Catching Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror, she noticed a knowing smirk on his features and rolled her eyes before looking away.

Leaning her head against the window she looked up at the streetlights, watching the light snow settle down onto the ground. In a way the snow made her relax, which is what she needed. Especially after last night, she still couldn't believe she was back in the Impala.

Soon they arrived at the road right across from the airport, all of them got out of the car. Walking around to the back Holly helped them get equipment out, her gun in her holster that was covered by her winter coat. She stood next to Sam, who glanced at her momentarily before reaching into the trunk to get out a gun.

It felt odd for Holly to be out on a hunt without her older sister, realizing this was the first time she was technically "alone" made her feel nervous. While Holly knew she could trust the Winchesters, she felt a lot calmer when her sister was around her. Keeping up with the two boys as they entered the woods, she held her flashlight up as she looked around. The snow that covered the fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet as they moved quickly, trying to get to the area they had been the night before.

Dean suddenly stopped, making Holly crash into his back.

"Jesus, Dean." She muttered. Hushing her he moved his flashlight to his left, only to see the dark forest.

"What is it?" Sam asked moving his flashlight in the direction Dean had,

"Thought I saw the girl." He said,

Holly felt something brush against her shoulder which made her shiver visibly, turning around she figured it was the wind and kept moving as they started to go forward again.

"So did they ever find the body?" Dean asked Sam, who had done some research, of course.

"No."

"I have a feeling it's around here.' Holly said, Dean looked over at her briefly before turning around.

Getting the feeling that someone was behind her, Holly turned around just in time to see Amanda. Grabbing her gun from its holster she shot at her. When she disappeared, Holly looked over at Sam and Dean who had gone ahead, they quickly made their way back over to her.

"She was here." Holly explained after seeing the looks on their faces, her eyes widened as she saw Amanda behind the two of them.

"You guys look out!" She shouted, not able to shoot at her with them in the way.

When they turned around both of them shot at the ghost, and it quickly disappeared. Looking around frantically, Holly had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't going to be the last they saw of her tonight. Using her flashlight to look around she was suddenly thrown backwards, turning over in mid air she attempted to use her hand to break her fall, only to feel extreme pain as she landed on her wrist. Crying out in pain as she rolled onto her back she held her right hand close to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks, Sam turned around to see Holly on the ground holding her wrist. Going over to her quickly as Dean looked around before joining him.

Sam reached forward to look at her wrist but she quickly backed away,

"Don't touch it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay." Sam said calmly, putting an arm around her waist he helped her to her feet as she kept her hand to her chest.

"Come on, we're taking you to a hospital." Sam said looking at her before looking to Dean.

"What?!" Holly asked, ever since she was little she had been terrified of hospitals.

"Holly, you have to go." Sam said as he began to lead her back to Dean's car.

In the back of her mind she knew he was right, but of course she was going to be stubborn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the hospital they were told they'd have to wait a bit before she could get seen,

"Dean…Can you call Jo." Holly said, her head leaning against Sam's shoulder as she attempted to keep her mind off the horrific pain.

Dean didn't look to happy about the idea, but he nodded and stood from his seat. Walking over to a quiet area of the waiting room he dialed Jo's cell number.

"_Hello?"_

"Jo…It's Dean." He said after taking a deep breath.

"_Dean? What's wrong?" _She asked worriedly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right I know a lot was going on in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also, thanks Dan for helping me decide quite a few things in this chapter!

**p3karen**: **Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.**

**b3lla: I know you wanted more development between Dean and Jo, in the next chapter there will be more development between the two, promise. Thanks for the review!**

**Tomwillisrulz: Again with the babbling…just kidding! Thanks for the long review though :) and for helping me out loads! **

**tvchick81: I'm glad you like my story! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Sammyluvr83: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, sorry guys that I didn't update for a few days. I was writing, but I was really addicted to a Supernatural Role-Playing site I found! It's pretty good. Here's the link incase ya'll are interested. http://www.bloodedwarfare. I play **Amy Parker** on there right now. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! Oh and it's my longest one yet hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo rushed over to the hospital after getting Dean's phone call. Rushing into the emergency room she went up to the nurses' station to ask about her sister,

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Holly Harvelle is, I'm her sister." Jo said quickly and in a panicked tone.

The nurse looked up at her briefly before typing a few things into her computer,

"She's still in the waiting room." Before the nurse could even look up Jo was gone, having seen a sign for the waiting room she entered to see Holly holding her right hand to her chest, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dean was the first to notice her coming into the room as she rushed over to her sister,

"Holly." Jo choked out, making her younger sister look up at her.

"A…are you okay?" Jo asked, Holly didn't say anything, not wanting to worry her sister.

"Hol…"

"I'm fine Jo." Holly said, which made Dean scoff. Jo turned to look at him, now fuming.

"Dean…Why don't we step outside for a minute, I think we need to talk." Jo said in an angry tone, which was much like her mother's.

Dean hesitated but got up, following Jo outside into the cold he watched her turn around. "How could you?!" Jo practically shouted,

"How could I what?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know! You come back here, acting like your stupid old self, and get my sister hurt!" Jo shouted at him.

"Whoa, I did not get your sister hurt, she was the one who wanted to come." Dean said, his voice calm but he was getting annoyed with her.

"You Winchesters always screw everything up." Jo said harshly, Dean's jaw clenched.

"Oh, do we now?" Dean asked,

"Yeah, and you are so blind as to what has been right in front of you." Jo said, her tone getting softer.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused with her now.

"Never mind, I'm going to go see how Holly is doing." Jo said turning around and going back inside.

Noticing she wasn't there she looked around to make sure, before she went to the nurses station again. "Excuse me…But where did Holly Harvelle go?" Jo asked,

"She's in room 325, just take a right and it's the second door on your left." The nurse said politely, Jo quickly went down the hallway, stepping inside she noticed that Sam as standing beside Holly who was sitting on the examining table.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked, not noticing Jo's presence.

"I um…was ice skating and I fell on it." Holly said after looking to Jo briefly.

Nodding he reached to touch her wrist and she quickly closed her eyes, knowing it was going to hurt.

"Does that hurt?" He asked as he attempted to move it.

"Yes!" She shouted as soon as he touched her wrist, Jo just looked at Dean, very unhappy with him at this point.

"Alright, we're going to take an X-Ray." The doctor said, Holly just stared at him blankly. Trying not to be rude and tell him straight, that her wrist was broken and just to put it in a cast.

"Okay." Was all she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little after 9 when Holly was finally out of the hospital, her wrist now in a hot pink cast. A little out of it from the pain medication she had been giving, she had her hand in Sam's which Jo hadn't noticed until they were going back to the car. Eyeing the both of them her lips pursed together in slight anger. Holly leaned her head against Sam's arm as they walked out into the parking lot, which felt like it was taking forever, to Holly anyway.

"Holly, come on." Jo said, which made Holly's brows furrow in confusion. She had forgotten that Jo had driven there, and had been hoping to sit in the back of the Impala with Sam.

Looking over in Jo's direction she noticed the car not to far from where Jo was and frowned slightly,

"Guess I'll see you later." Holly said quietly, not sure if she should kiss him or not.

"Yeah, call me tomorrow, okay?" He said quietly, so only she heard. Jo was standing a few feet from the car, arms crossed over her chest as she waited impatiently.

"Okay." She said with a small smile before letting go of his hand

Once back in their car, Holly smiled slightly as Jo closed the door for her. Use to using her right hand for things, she found it difficult to reach over her other arm to close the door fully.

"Thanks." She said tiredly.

Jo just nodded once before starting the engine, as Holly leaned her head against the window. She was exhausted from running around and from the side effects of the heavy pain medication they had given her. She was out like a light in a matter of minutes.

When they got back to the apartment building Jo turned the engine off and shook Holly's shoulder lightly,

"Hol…Wake up." She said, Holly didn't move however, which started to annoy Jo because she couldn't carry her sister up into their apartment.

"Holly." She said shaking her left shoulder a little rougher.

"W-what?" Holly asked, looking over at Jo, her eyes half closed.

"We're home." Jo said as she opened up her door and got out, rounding the car she opened the door for Holly and she stepped out.

Making it up to the apartment, Jo dropped her purse onto the table by the door as she watched Holly slowly make her way over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked curiously, Holly looked up from the fridge tiredly as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

"I'm thirsty." She said in a tired tone, attempting to open up the bottle of water, she found it extremely hard to do with just one arm.

"Here, I'll get that." Jo said as she walked over to Holly and took the water bottle from her before she opened the cap and handed it to Holly.

"Thanks." Holly said before chugging half of it down, Jo's eyes widened slightly.

Holly noticed it and she took the bottle away from her lips,

"I was thirsty." She said before putting the bottle down on the counter. Without putting the cap back on she made her way down the small hallway to go into the bedroom and didn't bother to get changed because she knew it'd take a while.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Holly awoke to the sun streaming through the beige curtains, wincing slightly as she sat up, the painkillers had obviously worn off.

"Jo?" Holly asked quietly before sitting up, Jo was still in bed asleep. Getting out of bed was a little hard because of the sling she was wearing. It made her body a bit off balance somehow. It was irritating her neck as well, and she was pretty sure she had a rash from it. Regretting not having taken it off last night before she went to sleep as she stepped out into the hallway, she noticed Roscoe was asleep on the couch. However when she stepped into the living room he was up, walking over to her after stretching out she smiled before she bent down. Sniffing the cast curiously she frowned slightly, he seemed to know something was wrong as he licked her face.

"You hungry?" She asked, he tilted his head to the side at her question before wagging his tail.

Rolling her eyes jokingly as he followed her into the small kitchen she opened the cabinet and attempted to take the large round plastic container that had his food in it out with one hand. Finding it difficult she let out a growl of frustration. Looking over at Roscoe, he bent down from his sitting position and nudged his bowl.

"I know boy." She said in a frustrated tone, his ears went back at her tone of voice and she frowned. Holly hadn't meant to take her frustration out on him like that, sighing she finally decided to attempt to get the top off. When it came off she reached over to take his bowl and scooped two cupfuls into his bowl before closing it again and standing up.

After feeding him she went over to Jo's purse, barely remembering that she had put the pills the doctor had given her for pain in it. Finding it difficult to get it open she sighed, how was she going to ever get use to this? Three months at least with this stupid cast on, not to mention this uncomfortable sling she had to wear. Knowing eventually she'd have to do this herself she tried for five minutes, but no success in getting the bottle open. Why did it have to be child proof? Even though she doubted it would matter if it was or not, it'd still be hard to open.

Deciding she'd need Jo's help she took the bottle and went into their bedroom, shaking her as best she could with the bottle in her good hand she watched as Jo stirred before opening her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Jo asked, her voice scratchy from sleeping.

"I can't get the bottle open." Holly said, feeling bad for waking her sister up for something she should be able to do by herself.

Shocked when Jo didn't yell at her for waking her up, she was even more surprised when Jo opened the bottle for her.

"There ya go." Jo said as she handed the bottle to her,

"Thanks." Holly said before she walked out of the room, Jo already falling back to sleep.

After taking the pain reliever she was trying to figure out how she was going to take a shower.

Deciding it could wait a little bit she figured she should call Sam, while Jo was asleep. Going over to get her cell phone from the kitchen counter she flipped the top open with one hand, surprised how she had actually gotten it open without any trouble.

Dialing his phone number she waited for him to pick up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew, alright that's all for now. I hope I didn't move too fast on their relationship or anything….Please review! Oh and Happy New Year! Incase I don't update today, and I doubt I will since I have a friend coming over. So yeah review review REVIEW! Hehe, I'll give you a cookie!

**Tomwillisrulz: It was sick as, wasn't it? Kidding! I don't mean to sound cocky hehe. Yeah poor Holly. :/ Hopefully you liked Jo's reaction hehe. Thanks for the review.**

**PenguinGoddess: It is, I love Winchester/Harvelle! Jo/Dean is the cutest, sorry this chapter didn't have that in it though. It's gonna take a while ya know? Glad you like the whole Holly/Sam. Thanks for your review!**

**b3lla: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Hopefully you liked the little fight between the two. I'm sure there will be more fights to come. Hehe, anyways. Thanks for the review!**

**Sammyluvr83: Glad ya liked it. Thanks for the review.**

**p3karen: Glad ya liked it. Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys...Sorry I haven't updated in like, a month! I lost interest in this story for a while, but hopefully I'll be updating more frequently again. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Not really much development, it's more of a filler chapter, if that makes sense. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting in a chair doing some research while Dean went out to get some breakfast for them, leaning back in his chair it felt like he was getting nowhere on this case because he couldn't take his mind off of Holly.

Coming out of his thoughts when his cell phone began to ring he looked at the phone number and quickly flipped open his phone,

"Hey." Sam said, a small smile on his face.

"_Hey…is this a bad time?"_

"No, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he closed the lid to his laptop.

"_I've been better." _Holly admitted as she moved down to sit on her couch, Roscoe came over and put his head on her lap, rolling her eyes she patted the couch and Roscoe quickly jumped up before turning around a few times, trying to get comfortable before he plopped down onto the couch.

There was an awkward silence for a minute and Holly looked around her apartment, attempting to come up with a topic to talk about.

"_So have you found out anything about Michelle?" _ She asked before she heard Jo getting out of bed.

"Well I…"

"_Shit, I have to go, I'll call you later."_ Holly said before hanging up, Sam looked at his phone with a shocked expression before he hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out into the living room Jo looked over at Holly,

"Who were you talking to?" Jo asked as she reached into the fridge to look for something to eat,

"Just speaking to Roscoe." Holly said to Jo before she looked away from her, not good at lying to her sister.

"Uh-huh." Jo said not believing her for a second; Holly was trying to look innocent as she turned on the TV. Not realizing that Jo had walked over towards her cell phone until she saw her grab it.

"Jo! Give that back!" She shouted as she attempted to get to her feet, Jo just smirked as she flipped open the phone and scrolled down until she got to the most recent call. Her smirk quickly left her face when she saw that it was Sam's number.

"Why did you call him?" Jo asked sourly as she closed the phone, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared her younger sister down.

"I wanted to see how the research was going…" Holly said as she glanced down at the ground, not able to look at Jo when she stared at her like that.

"What's going on with you lately?" Jo asked angrily. Holly chewed on her lip before she looked up at her.

"You know what? I'm sick of this." Holly said, becoming angry with her older sister,

"Sick of what!?"

"I'm sick of you not telling Dean how you feel! I mean come on! Do you not get that the longer you wait, the worse it makes you feel?!"

Jo looked at her, eyes wide slightly.

"I do not…"

"No, and don't lie to me. It's so fucking obvious you like him! I'm surprised he is this clueless to it, even Sam sees that you like him." Holly said looking her straight in the eyes.

Jo bit the inside of her cheek before shaking her head. Without another word she walked into the kitchen. Holly leaned back in the couch and Roscoe put a paw on her leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Christmas Eve, and Holly was lying on the couch, laptop on her lap as she did some research. Jo was at work and Holly was bored out of her skull. Glancing at the clock on her computer she saw it was just a little after 3 in the afternoon.

Typing with one hand was getting easier for her, but it was still a pain in the butt. Hearing her cell phone go off, Holly jumped before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Sam." _Those words made a grin form on Holly's lips,

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't just call up to say hello.

"_Oh, nothing. Well, not with me anyway. Dean on the other hand he got a little too drunk, and he's having the worse hangover." _Holly could hear the amusement in his voice and rolled her eyes playfully, even if he couldn't see it.

"Typical." She said, half jokingly. "Why would he do that when he's on a case, anyway?" She asked Sam curiously.

"_I have no idea, but it looks like we won't be going hunting tonight. I tired to tell him I could handle it by myself, but he told me not to and that if I tried to do so, he'll kill me before the ghost can." _Sam explained to Holly, somewhat annoyed.

"Why don't you come over here for a bit?" Holly suggested, in all honesty she missed him, a lot.

There was a pause for a second before Sam finally answered, _"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be over soon."_

A smile came to Holly's face, "Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Sam said before hanging up.

Holly glanced at the clock on her computer again to check the time, it was a quarter past three now. Looking to Roscoe she smiled, "Guess who's coming over." She said, and the German Shepherd's head tilted to the side in curiosity, "Sam is." She said with a grin as her dog began to wag his tail slowly. Setting her laptop on the nearby table she slowly rose from the couch and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Fixing her hair she had been keeping it down since she had broken her wrist, it was just a lot easier.

Brushing her teeth again she looked at herself in the mirror, she really wished she hadn't broken her wrist. Heck she could still be hunting if it wasn't for that stupid ghost. Reminding herself to go into her room for something she had to give Sam, she did so and then waited for Sam to show up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's it for now! I know it was kinda short…Sorry. :/ Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!

**PenguinGoddess: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Jo did confuse Dean-o a bit, huh? P. Sorry to keep you waiting. :/**

**Tomwillisrulz: Haha! Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

**jacobsh47: Glad you like the story. I promise at some point there will be Jo/Dean…It's slowly starting to get there. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Sammyluvr83: Hehe, glad you **_**loved**_** the past chapter! Aren't they cute together? I'm taking their relationship slow though, and if you really think about it…There not really a couple yet. Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**herbieunloaded: Glad you like the story! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**b3lla: Glad you liked it, even if you thought it ended too soon. :/ I know this chapter is short as well, but I hoped you at least liked it a little bit!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all! I was gonna update last night, but MSW went funny. Sorry! Anyway, I really like how this chapter turned out. Hopefully ya'll like it! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at the door, making Roscoe bark loudly. Telling him to be quiet she made her way over to the door, unlocking it she opened the door to see Sam standing there. "Hey." She said, smiling up at him.

"Hey." Sam said, smiling back at her as she moved to allow him to come into her apartment. Walking in he looked around the apartment, noticing her laptop he then looked to her as she spoke to him.

"So how did you get here?" She asked him, idly scratching her arm, the cast causing a very annoying itch to break out over that entire arm.

"Took the Impala." He said with a small shrug. Holly's eyes widened as she let out a joking gasp of surprise,

"You mean…You actually got to _drive_ the Impala?"

Sam chuckled softly before he rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, just this once though." Sam said as he moved more into the living room, Roscoe came up to sniff him and Sam pet him on the head. He wasn't really much of a dog person, or really into animals at all, but he was all right with Roscoe.

Sam had begun to wonder in his thoughts when he was suddenly brought of them when he heard Holly say something, "Sorry, what?" Sam asked Holly as he looked to her, realizing Roscoe was now standing by Holly again.

"You can sit down, if you want to." Holly repeated, "You alright?" She added, a hint of worry in her tone.

Sam smiled lightly and nodded before he took a seat on the couch, the memory of what had happened a few days ago flooded through him, which only made him smile a bit more.

Holly eyed him wearily for a moment before shrugging it off, "You want something to drink?"

Sam began to feel a dull pain in his head suddenly, rubbing his forehead with his fingers he made a pained noise as the pain grew into what felt like someone stabbing him right through the head. Holly quickly looked up from the fridge to see Sam holding his head with both hands, "Sam?" She asked, extreme worry in her tone.

Sam barely heard her as he felt that familiar feeling take over him, which happened every time he was having a vision. He could see a girl and her boyfriend driving down the road by the airport and suddenly stopping when they saw a girl standing in the middle of the road. The next thing he saw was the two of them being stabbed in the stomach and bleeding to death.

Coming out of the vision Sam let out a small gasp, his breathing extremely heavy. He then noticed Holly kneeling down in front of him, her hand on his leg. "Sam, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her voice, brows furrowed in confusion.

Sam looked to Holly as he started to calm down, "I have to go." He said quickly as he rose from his place on the couch and moved around Holly. However, she was not ready to let him go just yet, she was worried about him. Grabbing a hold of his wrist he turned around slowly, "Sam, please tell me what's going on?" She asked in a soft tone, in attempt to get him into telling her what was wrong with him.

He shook his head, "I can't Holly, it's too complicated."

Holly was hurt that he couldn't trust her enough to tell her what was wrong, "Sam…I promise if you're worried about me telling someone, I won't. I'd never do that." Holly explained sincerely.

Sam looked at her with that expression he had on his face when he was stressed out, which he was right now. He hesitated to tell her, but he decided he had to, if they wanted to get this job done and save those people and anyone else getting killed. "Alright, alright." Sam said as he moved back towards the couch, Holly took a hold of his hand as he did. Letting go of her hand once they were both sat on the couch, she still had that same expression on her features as before.

Taking a deep breath Sam finally spoke, "I'm not exactly sure how, but I get these…premonitions." He began to explain, having been looking at his hands he looked up to her, seeing how she was reacting so far. She did seem a bit taken back, but didn't stop him from continuing. "Dean and I think it's related to a certain demon. Anyway, I can't control when they happen, they just do. They show me things that either happen right at this moment, or in the near future." Sam said, stopping again to give Holly a chance to let this sink in.

"Okay, so what you're saying is you're…psychic?" Holly asked, curious and surprised.

"Well, sort of yeah, but these visions are always about something supernatural." Sam said, this time keeping his eyes on her.

"Wow…that's amazing Sam." Holly said, a smile slowly coming to her lips.

Sam wanted to tell her that he didn't think so, and explain how much pain it brought him, physically and emotionally, but instead he just smiled a tiny bit.

"Does it hurt when it happens?" Holly asked, "I mean you looked like you were really in pain there, you had me worried." Holly said as she placed her hand on top of his and ran her thumb across the back of his.

"Yeah, it does." Sam answered simply.

"What did you see?" Holly asked after a minute of silence,

"Amanda is going to kill two people." Sam said after taking a deep breath,

"What!? We can't let her do that Sam." Holly said as she shifted in her seat to face him more.

"I know, and I won't let it." Sam said, trying to reassure her.

"You know I'm not letting you and Dean go there alone, I'm coming with you." Holly said, of course, being stubborn. Just like her sister.

"Holly, you can't. You're injured." Sam said, his voice soft now.

"I know…" Holly said glancing down at her cast wishing it was off right now.

Hearing the door open both of them looked up to see Jo there. She gave Holly a look and then looked to Sam,

"Hey, Jo." Sam said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Hey." Jo said, not looking either of them as she walked into the kitchen and got a water bottle then went into her room.

Holly looked at Sam with a sympathetic smile,

"She's just…"

"It's okay, I don't blame her for being upset." Sam said, cutting her off.

"I'm going to go speak to her, don't go anywhere." Holly said and patted him on the leg before she got off the couch and walked down the small hallway.

Entering the room she found Jo sitting on her bed watching some TV,

"Jo, can I speak with you real quick?" Holly asked quietly as she moved over to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah." Jo said before drinking some of her water, turning off the TV she turned to look at Holly.

"Okay…Since I can't really do much right now, I was wondering if you'd go with Sam and Dean when they go on their hunt." Holly said, pulling at the edge of her shirt anxiously before she looked up at Jo again.

"Why should I? They can handle it." Jo said in a cold voice, Holly sighed.

"Why can't you just let it go, Jo?" Holly asked, desperation in her voice. "It wasn't their fault that our dad died, and it was an accident. I know it hurts, believe me I do, but you have to let it go."

Jo glanced down at her hands before she looked back up at the TV and turned it back on, not answering her sister.

Holly took the hint and muttered a few words under her breath before she said out loud, "I'll talk to you later."

With that, Holly went back out into the living room, Sam was on the couch still, but was now on Holly's laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Holly asked taking a seat next to him. He glanced over at her for a minute before typing a few things into a search engine.

"Doing some more research on Amanda." Sam explained. Holly nodded before she spoke up again,

"I just spoke to Jo…I tried to convince her on coming with you guys, but so far no luck. I'll try again later though."

"Holly, really, we can handle it ourselves. We've been in worst situations, believe me." Sam said looking over at her as he spoke.

"Sam I'm not letting you guys go there alone, she's killed a lot of men, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died." Holly said getting a little emotional now as her eyes watered up.

"I promise, we won't die. Not today, and not on this hunt." Sam said before giving her a smile, she smiled back at him before she leaned over to hug him, which he returned.

Smiling he rested his chin on top of her head as she nuzzled into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aww, well that's the end of this chapter! I believe it's my longest one yet…Can you believe I wrote this all in like 30 minutes?! Anyway, hoped you liked it. Please REVIEW!**

**Sammyluvr83: Glad ya liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**guardian music angel: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**p3karen: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!**

**b3lla: Thank you for the honest review, I know the last two chapters haven't been my best, but hopefully you enjoyed this. (Crosses fingers)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week! Not much rambling…So I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Oh, there is also a bit of humor in this chapter, not sure how good it is though…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being in his embrace for a few minutes, Holly hesitantly moved out of it and smiled, "I have something for you." She said and a small smile came to Sam's lips,

"Do you?" He asked and Holly nodded, her smile growing.

Getting up from the couch Sam watched her intently as she walked over to the small desk near the window. Picking up the medium sized box she brought it over to him and sat down before handing it to him.

Looking to her he smiled before opening the box to reveal a gun, before he could ask why she had given it to him she spoke up.

"It's the first gun I had shot my first spirit with, I thought you'd like it." Holly said, her cheeks going red.

Sam smiled and leaned over to give her a small kiss on the cheek,

"I do, thank you." He said, having to admit, it was a really nice gun.

"You're welcome." Holly said glad to know that she had made him happy.

"I feel bad now, I didn't get you anything." Sam said as he scratched the back of his neck idly.

Holly waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. You being here is good enough." Holly said before smiling again.

When he didn't say anything Holly spoke up again, "So, have you found out anything new about Amanda?" She asked.

Sam was about to answer when that sudden headache came on again, it was the same vision as before, but now he could see snow falling as they drove down the road.

Coming out of it he realized Holly was looking at him again, with a worried look on her features.

"Did it happen again?" She asked after a minute, Sam just nodded before he took Holly's laptop and typed in for the weather. Seeing that it was going to snow tonight he sighed.

"It's going to happen tonight." Sam said and Holly's eyes widened.

"Sam, I'm going with you guys." She said in a stern tone,

"No, I am, you're staying here." Jo said, leaning against the wall.

Both of them turned around and Holly smiled a little,

"I thought over what you said before…I guess you're right." Jo said glancing downward before she looked at Holly.

Sam was confused but kept quiet as he looked to Holly who was getting up from her seat, walking over to her sister she pulled her into an embrace.

"Well come on, we don't have all day, get your brother over here we have a plan to make." Jo said after a minute,

"Actually, I have his car, why don't we just go back to the motel?" Sam suggested.

Jo nodded and Holly looked to Jo and then Sam,

"You know I'm coming with you guys right?" She asked

"As long as you stay at the hotel why we take care of Amanda, I don't see a problem with it." Jo said.

"Fine." Holly said with an exasperated sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On there way back to the motel, Holly sat in the passenger's seat while Jo sat in the back. Holly glanced over at Sam and smiled a little, looking to her Sam did she same as Jo watched them from the back. Jo cleared her throat and Holly rolled her eyes before looking ahead again. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Arriving back at the motel Sam turned off the engine and got out of the car, Jo and Holly following him as he made his way over to the room that him and Dean were staying at him. Unlocking the door Sam called out for Dean, "In the bathroom." Dean called out, his voice sounding a bit echoed from the tiled walls in the small bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom Dean had a towel wrapped around his waist, not even noticing Jo and Holly there as he began to speak to Sam while searching through a duffle bag for some clean clothes. "Listen, Sammy. I was thinking we take care of that son of a bitch tonight, the sooner we can get out of here the better." Dean said as he continued his search, smelling a pair of underwear to see if it was clean. Holly and Jo looked at each other with an amused expression as Sam cleared his throat, "Uh…Dean." Sam said, knowing his brother would be embarrassed once he figured out who else was in the room. "Yeah Sam?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder to see Holly and Jo waving at him with a cheeky grin. "Oh." Dean said before making a hasty retreat for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dean had gotten dressed Sam explained to Dean what he had seen in his vision, and yes, he had to explain to Jo another side of him. When Holly and Jo both found out their mother, Ellen, knew that he was psychic they were both surprised, but soon got over it.

"So do we know where she is buried?" Dean asked leaning against the wall, while Sam sat in a chair typing things into his laptop. Holly and Jo sat on one of their beds watching the two of them, well; Jo was watching Dean more than Sam, and the opposite for Holly.

Dean glanced at Jo when he saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye, when he did though, Jo looked away quickly and looked to her sister.

"Uh, hold on." Sam said as he waited for the page to load,

"Okay, so she was buried in an old cemetery called **Union Cemetery**." Sam said and looked to Dean who pushed off the wall,

"Alright, so let's find that cemetery." Dean said.

"Wait, it's not that easy, her grave is unmarked." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course, it can never be easy." Dean muttered angrily.

"How come it's unmarked?" Jo asked

"At the time they couldn't identify her, so they had buried her in an unmarked grave. When they later discovered her name they couldn't find out where she was buried." Sam explained.

"Looks like ya'll got your worked cut out for you." Holly said before smiling, the rest of them just looked at her.

"Right, shutting up." Holly said and Dean smiled sarcastically before looking back to Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, so that is the end of this chapter! I know it's not as long as the previous one, sorry about that. Anyway, PLEASE review!

**impeccablebahs:** I know, I need to put more Jo in. I did try to put more of her in this chapter! I'm glad you like the interaction between Holly and Sam! Thanks for your review!

**PenguinGodess:** Thanks for the two reviews! It's okay that you didn't get around to it right away, no worries. Haha, Jo and Dean will get some one on one time, promise! I just don't want to make them OOC and be all over each other, ya know? Thanks for the review!

**Tomwillisrulz:** Haha, sorry it took so long to update, hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Sammyluvr83:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**b3lla:** I'm glad you liked this chapter! Really? Wow, I'm glad you want to see the hunt, and you will! I'm leading up to it, as you can see. (Blushes) Aw shucks, I'm glad you like my grammar, although I think I still need work…but thanks! 

**guardian music angel:** Hehe, glad you liked the ending. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for your review!

**p3karen:** Glad you liked it and yeah, she has her bitter moments. (Laughs)

ILoveSupernatural: Hey, you're a new face on my reviews! Not that I mind! I'm glad you love the Sam/Holly pairing, that means a lot! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm SO sorry for not updating in almost three months! I'm a bad writer, I know. I don't really have an excuse, except I've been really lazy when it came to writing this. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good…Next chapter is gonna be them hunting the ghost, not sure where I'm going after that, though I do have a few ideas. Any suggestions you can give me would be much appreciated. Oh also! I made an avi of what I think Holly looks like. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Holly and Roscoe, unless otherwise stated.**

--

After going over their plan Dean spoke up again,

"Well, we got a few hours to kill, why don't we go get something to eat?"

Sam turned off his laptop before looking to Dean,

"Thought you had a hangover?"

"Yeah, but when has that ever stopped me from eating?" Dean asked before smirking.

Jo smiled a little to Dean and it didn't go unnoticed by Holly, nudging her older sister in the arm a little Jo looked over at her and sent her a small glare when Holly teasingly batted her eyelashes.

"Right, I'll need the keys back Sammy." Dean said, holding his hand out for the keys.

Sam dug into his pocket and got the keys out before handing them to his older brother.

--

Arriving at a nearby road diner they walked towards the door, Jo walking closer to Dean as they got to the door. Dean glanced at her for a second before adverting his eyes to the door as he opened it. Walking in both of them glanced up to find mistletoe right over them, Jo could feel her breath get caught in her throat as she looked to Dean. While Holly and Sam stood behind them, glancing at each other with a "are they going to do it?" look as well as an amused one. Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly feeling awkward. However, he still leaned over and kissed Jo _very_ briefly on the lips. Holly had to bite down on her lip hard to keep from squealing,

"Uh…Tradition, you know." Dean said to a very surprised Jo, when she didn't say anything Dean glanced to Sam who was trying not to smile.

"Are ya'll going to stand there all day?" A nearby waitress asked after setting down a coffee on a table.

"Right, sorry." Dean said before adverting his eyes away from Jo and walking to a table, the others soon following. Holly looked to Jo and smiled a little, Jo still had a shocked expression on her face though.

Sam was about to take a seat next to Holly when Jo took up the seat, Holly gave a "sorry" look and he just smiled a little before taking a seat next to Dean.

When the waitress brought them all their food, Dean quickly began to eat his cheeseburger. Flirting, Holly stole a couple of Sam's fries and giggled when he sent her a fake glare. Jo and Dean both rolled their eyes, without realizing the other had done so.

Stealing a few more Sam continued to glare at her and Holly continued to giggle. Finally, Jo was getting tired of this and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "What's the matter, Jo?" Holly asked as she looked over to her sister before eating some of the fries,

"Nothing." Jo muttered as she glanced at Dean for a second, who looked to her before going back to his burger.

Holly shrugged her shoulders and looked to Sam again, a smile slowly creeping up on her lips when he smiled to her.

Jo couldn't help but feel jealous on the inside, though it didn't show through her expression. Looking to Dean again, she had to wonder if that kiss was something more then just "tradition" as he put it. She wished she could feel his lips on hers again, "_No. Don't think that Jo. He's not into you, not like that._" Her conscious told her that these feelings that were tugging on her heart were a one-way street, and that hurt, a lot.

Dean glanced at Jo when he noticed her looking at him, she had her eyes right on him, but it seemed like she wasn't aware she was staring at him. "Hey Jo." He called out, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked before she realized she must've been staring at him for to long.

Dean just smirked when she blushed before he looked to Sam, his younger brother's brows were furrowed in curiosity and confusion.

--

Later that night, Sam and Dean had gone to the sister's apartment to make sure everything was planned out correctly.

"Come on, please Jo!" Holly begged, making her older sister sigh in annoyance.

"For the last time," Jo began to say in a slow tone as she turned to look at her sister, "No. You are not coming with us."

A scowl came to Holly's face before she looked to Sam, hoping he'd try and persuade Jo into letting her come.

"I'm with Jo on this." Sam said before adding a quiet 'Sorry'.

"Okay, so then what am I supposed to do then?! Just sit here and wait for ya'll to come back?!" Holly asked, extreme annoyance in her tone as she fell backwards onto the couch, and if it weren't for her broken wrist, she would've crossed her arms over her chest.

This time Dean spoke up, nodding his head he then said, "Yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

"No. I'm coming with you guys." Holly said, she hated to be treated as if she were a fragile little thing.

"Holly." Jo growled out, eyes narrowing as she stared down her little sister.

"Don't make me say it…" Holly said, and Jo knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You wouldn't dare." Jo said, her eyes widening now.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Her younger sister asked, a knowing smile coming to her face.

The Winchester brothers looked at each other in pure confusion before looking back to the two blondes.

"Fine." Jo said, caving in with a sigh. At those words, a grin came to Holly's lips.

"So, what do I get to do?" She asked

"You get to stay in the Impala." Jo said.

Holly made a face at those words and was glad when Sam spoke up.

"Actually, I think it'd be better if she came with me."

Jo glanced over at the taller man and raised an eyebrow, he did have a point though.

"Okay fine." Jo muttered.

"Good, now let's go." Holly said, itching to get out there.

--

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Jo/Dean kiss scene. Hehe. Thanks for reading.**

**PenguinGoddess: Haha, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Dean in a towel is pretty hot, huh? Thanks for your review!**

**guardian music angel: Thanks for your review. **

**Sammyluvr83: Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review.**

**B3lla: Yeah, I really should've added a bit more. Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**p3karen: Hehe, well Jo/Dean is an awesome ship! Thanks for your review.**

**Jacobsh47: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked the little Jo/Dean part in here. **

**ILoveSupernatural: Wow, that's a first! I'm glad you like my OC/Sam pairing. Thanks for your review!**

**magzzmae18: Thanks for your review!**

**Tomwillisrulz: Hey girlie! Long time no talk. (frowns) We keep missing each other on MSN, have you been on lately? I had to make a new account because an ex friend of mine hacked into my account. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**V956970: Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I didn't update over the weekend, sorry. (Pouts) Hope you guys can forgive me! I hope the fluffiness in this chapter makes up for that! Also, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter. **_**I made a SPN RPG(Role-Playing Game) the link is on my page, go check it out if you're interested!**_** We have Sam and Dean on there(I play Sam) and an original character named Taylor whose player is the wonderful **_**b3lla**_** on here. Oh and a shout out to her story **_**"Roadhouse Girl"**_** go check it out! Anyways, on with the story!**

--

After getting dropped off by Dean, Holly and Sam stood in front of the closed gates that were the entrance to the cemetery. Sam looked around, making sure the coast was clear, and Holly did the same before watching Sam as he picked the lock.

Once that was done, Sam glanced over at Holly who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, worried that she'd get injured again. It was obvious the ghost had a grudge against her, and he hated to see people who didn't deserve to get injured become just that.

"I'll be fine, Sam." She said, hoping to assure him.

Sam just nodded, not saying anything he pushed the gate open and picked up the bag with one hand, and lifted the shovel in the other.

Sighing softly, Holly followed Sam into the cemetery. Glancing around she then said in a quiet tone, "Sam, do you have another flashlight? I can hardly see."

Sam nodded before reaching into his bag and handing her a small flashlight, it was the only thing he had. "Thanks." She said before turning it on. "This isn't going to be easy." She muttered to herself, she hated looking for unmarked graves.

After about 10 minutes, Sam realized something. "I think this is easier than we thought…this is the only unmarked grave here." He said before looking to Holly, who was now looking down at the grave.

"Why can't they always be like this?" She asked with an amused grin.

--

Jo and Dean were walking side by side in the woods, both feeling completely awkward at the moment. As Jo passed Dean, he held his gaze on the back of her head before his eyes fell downward slightly.

Jo must've noticed where his gaze had fallen to because she quickly turned around, and Dean adverted his gaze quickly. "Did you hear that?" She asked in a quiet tone. Dean listened intently, trying to figure out what she had heard. Instinctively, Dean moved closer to Jo to protect her when he heard shuffling footsteps. Moving their flashlights towards where the sound was coming from, Jo saw something out the corner of her eye and turned to see Amanda, she was holding her stomach, eyes on the ground as she staggered about, her body flashing a few times before vanishing.

Dean saw this too and muttered a colorful word under his breath. Jo took a step forward, "Where did she go?" She asked, worry in her tone.

"I don't kn-" Dean's words were cut short as he flew backwards at the hands of an unseen force. Falling to the ground with a loud grunt, Dean's arms were sprawled about, still conscious luckily.

"Dean!" Jo shouted as she ran after him, dropping to her knees she checked him over to see if he was okay.

"You bastard." Came a girl's voice from behind Jo. Turning her head, Jo's eyes widened as she watched Amanda making her way over to them, eyes glued on Dean's hatred within them, as if this was his fault. Dean grabbed his gun, still on the floor cocking it he was about to shoot her with rock salt, if only to repel her for the time being. However, before he could even do so she erupted in flames, screaming at the top of her lungs before she disappeared.

Jo looked back to Dean, a frown on her features, worry in her eyes. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he moved to get up, but before he even could Jo kissed him firmly on the lips. In shock for a brief moment, Dean then kissed her back.

Moving his hand to the back of Jo's head he pressed his lips firmly to hers, as Jo's fingers trailed along side his face. Dean's cell phone went off and he pulled away from the kiss, both of them stared at each other for a moment, in a daze, not sure if that had actually just happened or not. Keeping his eyes on her he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Dean, we got it." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said as he moved his hand from the back of Jo's head and moved to stand up, Jo doing the same.

"You alright?" Sam asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, the bitch tossed me through the rag doll, but it's fine now. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

Looking to Jo he said nothing as he began to make his way out of the woods, the blonde huntress falling in step behind him, arms crossed over her chest as she kept her gaze downward.

--

When Dean and Jo arrived at the cemetery, Holly and Sam were waiting outside, having re-locked the gate. Getting into the back seat, Holly let out a tired sigh. "Hey." She said to her sister, who seemed to be off in her own world.

"Oh, hey." Jo said with a small smile as she turned to look at her younger sister.

"You okay?" Holly asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Fine, just tired." The older Harvelle answered, looking up at the rearview mirror to see Dean staring at her for a brief moment before pulling onto the road again.

--

When they arrived back at their apartment, Jo had already gone inside and Dean had waited outside in Impala, but Sam and Holly were still out in the hallway by the door.

"Will you guys still be here tomorrow?" Holly asked as she looked up at Sam, arm still wrapped around the back of his neck. They had just been kissing a minute ago, and Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Probably only till the afternoon." Sam said, sadness in his tone, he really didn't want to leave her.

"Don't go, please." Holly begged, her tone quiet. She's never gotten attached to a guy like this before. Then again, most guys were not like Sam.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Our lifestyle doesn't allow it." Sam stated, though he hated to say it.

"W-what about us though?" Holly asked, her lip quivering slightly. "I thought we were just starting to get somewhere."

"I know."

"I want to go with you guys." Holly said, her tone serious.

"Holly…" Sam began to say but got cut off.

"I'm serious Sam, I could learn a lot from you guys."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Holly." Sam said, knowing his brother would definitely not go for that. He could see it right now; _'No Sam, there's no way in hell we're letting some chick come with us, just because you like her.'_

Holly didn't say anything, she didn't have to. The hurt was written all over her face.

"I should go." Sam said quietly before taking his arms from around her waist and stuffing his hands into his back pockets before walking off.

Holly stood there for a moment before pushing off the wall, angry and hurt she opened the door before slamming it closed. Sam could hear it from the elevator just before the doors slid closed. Truthfully, he had no idea if he'd ever see her again and that made him very upset.

--

**A/N: Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I believe the next chapter will be the last for this story sadly…However, I'm going to be making another one with Holly, Jo and of course the brothers! It's gonna be called "Coming Undone" so keep an eye out for it. **

**Sammyluvr83: Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!**

**p3karen: Hehe, I thought you'd like that Jo/Dean moment, and I hope you enjoyed the major Jo/Dean moment in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**impeccableblahs: Darn right I'm back. (laughs) Yeah I miss Christmas too, I wish we had it once every month, don't you? Haha, I'm glad you found that funny. Thanks for the review!**

**b3lla: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, I did try to put in some of Dean's mannerisms. I hope this chapter was more detailed! Thanks for the review!**

**jacobsh47: I'm glad you were happy to see that I updated. I also hope you enjoyed the other kiss for Jo/Dean in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, so this is the last chapter for Demon's Within

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the last chapter for Demon's Within. Sad, I know…but I'm going to start working on my next story very soon. Probably today I'll have some of it done. I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I thought this was the best possible way to end this story. Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story, favored it and subscribed to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Holly and Roscoe. Unless otherwise stated.**

--

As soon as Holly was in the apartment again she leaned against the door before letting her body drop to the floor. Sobbing at this point, she tried to stay quiet because Jo was most likely in bed. Roscoe, however, heard his owner crying and came out of Holly and Jo's room, where he slept on Holly's bed, of course, usually she was in there too by this time. He had a confused expression written in his eyes as he walked over to Holly.

Not saying anything as her dog sat down, Holly just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her, needing the comfort.

Jo had just gotten out of the bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed. Thinking that either Holly had gone back with Sam to the motel room, or was still outside with him, she was surprised to hear someone crying. Brows furrowing she creeped out into the hallway to see Holly on the floor. Frowning, she knew exactly why her younger sister was crying.

"Holly…" She said and her sister looked up to her, tears pouring down her face, her lip trembling.

"He-he's always leaving me." Holly cried out.

Sighing, Jo moved over to where her sister was, Roscoe moved out of the way, almost knowingly. Sitting down beside her sister now, Jo put a comforting arm around her. She had yet to tell her about the kiss her and Dean had shared back in the woods, she wasn't sure she ever would.

"It's just his job…He can't stay in one place forever, ya know?" Jo said, trying to comfort her sister.

"I know, but it's not fair. We were just starting to get somewhere." Holly said as she sniffled.

Jo didn't say anything, except for a small nod as she leaned her head atop her sister's.

--

The next morning when Jo awoke, she looked over to see her sister's bed made. "Hols?" She called out, when she got no response she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. "Holly?" She called out again as she made her way out into the hallway. Still no response. Now she was worried, where would her sister have gone?

Now in the living room, Jo looked around before she noticed a piece of paper on the fridge that was not there before. Quickly walking over to it, she took the paper and read it.

_Jo,_

_As I'm sure you've realized by now…I'm not here. I'm sorry, but I've gone off with Sam and Dean. You know I hate to leave you like this, but I could learn a lot from them. Please don't hate me. _

_Love, _

_Holly_

Jo couldn't believe this, her sister had actually left her, alone. She didn't know who to hate more, Sam and Dean, or her sister.

--

Holly stood outside of Sam and Dean's motel room, having arrived there 10 minutes ago. She kept going to knock on the door but then stopped herself before she could. Sighing, she was just about to try again when the door opened. Dean and Sam both had bags in their hands, and when they saw the young Harvelle sister there, they were shocked to say the least.

"Holly…What are you doing here?" Sam asked as Dean looked on.

"I'm coming with you guys." Holly said simply, keeping her eyes on Sam's.

The Winchester's looked to each other before looking back to the blonde in front of them.

--

**(Sigh) Well, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed the ending. This has to be my shortest chapter, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. Expect to see my new story, "Coming Undone" sometime this weekend, or maybe even today.**

**b3lla: Thank you, I do try my best to stay IC. I had to make it angsty! It's not like every chapter is anyhow. Hehe. No problem. Thanks for the review!**

**impeccableblahs: Hehe, well you know I had to, it was just perfect timing. What with Dean just having got injured and all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**p3karen: Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It didn't go exactly like you had thought…Though Jo was left behind…Or is, for now. Hint Hint. Thanks for the review!**

**S a i r a h i n i e l: Hey there. Yeah I know, I felt bad writing the sad!scene, but I had to. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Tomwillisrulz: Hey! I know, we haven't spoken in a while. We never seem to be on at the same time. I finally got my laptop fixed, and I made a new account for MSN, because an ex-friend of mine hacked into my account. It's the same as my sn for Yahoo. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope to speak to you soon. **


End file.
